kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo Zodiarts
The is the Horoscopes Zodiarts form associated with the constellation of . He can use his angel wings as a shield and is equipped with an ax staff called the Rodia which can fire energy balls, spawn small tornadoes via spin attack, and teleport himself. Switchers Kuniteru Emoto.jpg|Kuniteru Emoto Kou.png|Kou Tatsugami Statistics |-|1= |-|2= *'Height:' 218 cm *'Weight:' 178 kg Virgo Zodiarts allows Switchers to distort space-time, which enables them to create black hole-like spheres that eat away at anything they touch or to send people into what is believed to be the Dark Nebula (it was actually a portal to the M-BUS), serving their role as the Horoscopes judge and executioner. Virgo's main weapon is a halberd known as . Virgo can put up a strong barrier that can protect him even from Limit Breaks. He can use also use his angelic wings to flight or send out feathers to deliver messages.Virgo Zodiarts is also capable of teleportation, using the ability to travel from Amanogawa High School to both the M-BUS and Kyoto before the Horoscopes negated The Hole located there. Dummy Horoscopes A Virgo Zodiarts was part of a force of twelve dummy Horoscopes which were manifested from a replica set of the twelve Horoscope Switches. Gamou had intended to give these to Foundation X in exchange for ¥100,000,000. However, the transaction meeting was interrupted by Inga Blink who stole the Switches for space warfare. The dummy Horoscopes would make their appearance to stop the Kamen Rider Club from getting to the Exodus shuttle, being engaged by Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor. The dummy Virgo was one of the four remaining Horoscopes fought by Kamen Rider Wizard, who allowed Fourze and Meteor to get away before destroying the Horoscopes with his Flame Style Kick Strike amplified by the Copy Ring. Heisei Generations FINAL A dummy Virgo Zodiarts was one of a quartet of Horoscopes Zodiarts which were summoned by Kaisei Mogami, using the replica Switches created by Foundation X, to defend the "World of Ex-Aid's" Enigma device. Ultimately, however, they were defeated by Amanogawa High School teacher Gentaro Kisaragi, who had returned as Kamen Rider Fourze. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, a Virgo Zodiarts was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend'' **Episode 15: Christmas Eve Choir **Episode 18: Gen/Ryu Showdown **Episode 21: Mislead Course **Episode 22: True Self Dismissal **Episode 28: Star Storm Comeback **''Kamen Rider Fourze: Climax Episode'' ***Episode 32: Super Space Sword **Episode 36: Serious Legend Song **Episode 38: Winner Determination **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' **Episode 39: Campus Decree **Episode 40: Principle or Pathos **Episode 41: Club Collapse **Episode 42: Archer's Reign * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' See also * of Category:Monsters Category:Horoscopes Category:Human Monsters Category:Monsters with more than one identity